deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Disclaimer: To maintain this wiki's policies and to depict the Ninja accurately, this page has some rules; * This will be focusing PRIMARILY on fictional depictions, though using Real Life examples can still be allowed. * The Ninjas depicted on this page are a composite of consistent and realistic ideas of what a Ninja was. Superhuman or inhuman depictions are not allowed to be mentioned. For example; Snake Eyes is allowed, but Genji Shimada or Gaara are not. * What will be depicted is a composite version of what the standard individual Ninja once was; though the feats of famous individuals can still be mentioned. Ninjas were the Japanese legendary assassins of the 1400s to the early 1600s. A large majority of Death Battle characters were ninjas including; TMNT, Ryu (Ninja Gaiden), Strider, Raiden (Metal Gear), Sektor, Gaara, Scorpion, and Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pirate vs Ninja *Spartan vs Ninja (Deadliest Warrior) History Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info Ninjutsu training * Above average speed, agility and climbing abilities * Trained in pain endurance * Martial arts focusing on agility * Stealthy and camouflaged ** Their traditional dark outfit was actually dark navy, not black, as it blends better in the night sky. Ninjas have dozens of types of camo or costumes. * Masters of ambush and raiding * Masters of psychological warfare * Designed to fight at night * Mastered patience and timing * Highly secretive * Tabi Boots and light weapons allow silent yet swift movement Weapons * Ninjato * Tantō * Kama * Nunchaku * Kusarigama * Chains * Shuriken * Kunai and knives * Caltrops * Poison Blowgun ** The Blowgun could be used as a snorkle as well, allowing a Ninja to hide underwater for hours. * Black Egg * Poison; either to assassinate or to make blades deadlier. * Various tools for unorthodox travel ** Water Shoes to walk across water ** Grappling Hooks ** Collapsable Ladders ** Ashiko Cleats ** Tekagi Shuko climbing claws ** Gliding Suits * Matchlock Arquebus (used primarily by Sugitani Zenjubo) * Kunoichi (female ninja) used their sexiness to trick or distract their enemies. ** This is why the ninja Mai Shiranui has such a revealing dress ** Steel Fans containing sharp daggers were used by the Kunoichi. * Fake tree bark or hollowed boulders ** Ninja sometimes can deploy certain paper sheets painted to resemble the natural environment. Feats * Spied on and assassinated countless Samurai lords and generals. * Hattori Hanzo caused an entire army to route with only a small band of ninjas in the aftermath of The Battle of Mikatagahara. * Defeated Zombie hordes regularly (Zombies vs. Ninjas). Weaknesses * Ninjas were spies and assassins first, they were not designed for conventional combat. * Most superhuman Ninja traits are just myths created by the Ninjas themselves. ** That means no teleportation, cloning, transformation, invisibility or any other magic. ** Ninjas do NOT have supersonic speed or the ability to deflect bullets; that's humanly impossible. * Armorless * Ninjas were normally peasants too poor to afford proper warrior equipment * Not all Ninjas had proper Ninjutsu training or battlefield experience * Light weapons are not designed to penetrate or damage armor. ** In the TMNT 2012 series; Splinter confirms that Samurai Armor was almost impossible to penetrate for a Ninja. However he says that Ninjas focused instead to ignore the armor entirely to attack the man inside of it. * Small projectile weapons highly ineffective at long ranges. * Ninja hordes are relatively easy to beat compared to an individual ninja * Some fictional Ninjas completely ignore stealth or camo; Bang Shishigami for example. Failures * The Foot Clan have been easily defeated by the TMNT on a regular basis http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ConservationOfNinjutsu. * Hordes of Ninjas have been killed by Deadpool, even when Deadpool was talking on his cellphone. * Punisher escaped a large scale Ninja ambush; and these Ninjas were equipped with guns. * Ernst Stavro Blofeld's clan of Ninjas failed to kill or assassinate James Bond. * Batman has defeated and held his ground against Ra's al Ghul's Ninja clan multiple times. * Most likely can't catch arrows (according to Mythbusters). * Murasaki Brothers effortlessly defeated by Kid Goku. * Lost to a Spartan Hoplite; the Ninja had no weapons that could pierce the Hoplite's heavy armor and shield (Deadliest Warrior). * Sugitani Zenjubo failed to assassinate Oda Nobunaga and was eventually caught and executed. Noticeable Ninjas (real and fictional) Murasaki Brothers A squad of brothers who attempted to kill Kid Goku. Noticeable for being one of Goku's first supervillains. Foot Clan A massive army of ninjas (or robots with ninjaesque abilities) who repeatedly attempt to conquer NYC. They are the arch enemy of the TMNT. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow Vega An elite Street Fighter combatant. Unique for his Spanish origins and clawed weapon. Kunimitsu An elite Tekken combatant. Valentine A 'Doctor Ninja' from Skullgirls. Unique for using hospital equipment and drugs as lethal weapons. Elektra Natchios A New York City Ninja known for being a rival and love-intrest of Daredevil. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Poison Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist